1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing devices and, in particular, timing devices which may be actuated by the passage of big game, such as deer, and record the time of such passage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters of game, and particularly those hunters using limited-range weapons, need to know not only where the game travels but also its travel habits in regard to time. While game may be stalked with guns or rifles, the hunter using limited-range weapons such as a bow and arrow generally must wait for the game to present itself.
It is imperative that the hunter not only know where the game pass, but also at what time of the day they pass a particular position. Deer in particular are creatures of habit and tend to follow the same trail at approximately the same time everyday. Prior to the present invention, it was difficult to know when a deer passed a particular point. Since the hunter did not know the deer's starting point, knowledge of its path was of little value. If the deer started close to the hunter's position, he might pass early in the morning. Conversely, if he started very far from this position, the deer might not arrive until evening. In general, the deer hunter with the bow and arrow had to rely on guess work.
In addition, it is of great interest to naturalists to study the habits of animals. While devices have been developed for studying animals in captivity, there is need for devices to study the time-related habits of animals in the wild. There is particular need to provide devices which will not upset the natural habits of the game, but still allow detailed and accurate study of their time-related habits.